What Just Happened Here?
by undertheguiseofme
Summary: Wait? What? What just happened here? Did Edward just do what I think he did? What? WOW. Seriously? Weird little slice of lemon pie featuring a very out of character Edward. But he still retains his gentlemanly self.


A tangled mess of limbs entwined with the sheet...her body slick with sweat. My job here was done.

"Wait," she said, her hand darting out from under the sheet to grab my hand. "Don't go."

Hmm, it was tempting to stay...

"Please," she whispered.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her. Of course she knew who I was. That was the whole point of me being here, wasn't it?

She giggled at me, and pulled me back on the bed.

"I know who you are,"she said, running a hand down my chest and over my stomach. "But the real question here is, do I care?" she grabbed what she was after and looked at me. "And I have to say, not really."

Feisty. I liked that.

"Well then, you know I can't really stay here." I pulled her hand off of me and got back off the bed. I looked around the floor for my clothes. "It is a pity I can't stay. But I'm sure you understand."

She sighed and rolled over, throwing her arms over her head. "Such a waste. Go then."

I pulled my jeans on and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed, humming. It had been rather nice...

She had one leg thrown over the sheet, her stomach exposed. It slowly rose up and down with her breathing. The faint glint of evaporating sweat lingered there. Her breasts still showed the redness of my hard mouth there, sucking on the delicate skin. She lay there so exposed to me.

I groaned and gave in. I lay back down on top of her, my mouth slowly nibbling on her chin before I moved to her mouth. She opened it to respond to me. I explored her mouth with my tongue and she slowly traced her own tongue over my lips and past my teeth to sweep into my mouth. Her hips rose to met mine. I fumbled with my zipper and pulled my jeans back down.

I yanked the sheet out of the way, and looked down. She was totally bare down there. I had been surprised to see that the first time. A naughty girl was under the good girl facade. I liked that.

She moaned as she circled my neck with her arms and pulled me closer. I used my knee to part her legs and lowered myself between her. I clutched her hip and hitched her up to my waist. I looked into her eyes. She was pleading with me, begging me with her soft brown eyes. I couldn't deny her, that would be rude. There was not a rude bone in my body. Well, not counting that one bone that was throbbing right now.

I slowly entered her, teasing her. My arm reached back to pull her leg on my waist, so that I could go deeper. I closed my eyes and let her warm, wet self take over, massaging me as I entered her over and over again, increasing the tempo as her nails dug into my back, trying to pull me closer. I closed my eyes. I could feel myself building. A slight shudder and it was over, I was spilling deep inside her.

I crashed down on top of her, being careful not to put my full weight on her. I was a gentleman after all.

I could feel the beating of her heart as it raced and felt the warm breath of her on my neck as she sighed.

I rolled off of her and stood up. I pulled my jeans on and fished my shirt from the corner of her desk where I had thrown it. She got out of bed too and sighed with contentment has she got dressed. We both stared at each other, waiting for the other one to say something.

Awkward. How does one escape a situation like this?

"Well...I...umm " she mumbled.

"I should probably get going." I interrupted her. It was rude of me. But I had to get out of here.

"Ok, then..." she started to speak but I had opened the door and was out of the room before she could finish. Another point of rudeness from me. Maybe I was slipping?

I bounded the stairs in a hurry to get away and ran head on into Ben Cheney making his way up.

"Oh...hey there...Ben" I said, trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Edward? What are you doing at Angela's house?" he asked, looking at me.

_Think of a lie. Think of a lie. Make it a good one too!_

"Oh. It's nothing really. I just wanted to ask Angela her opinion on this little present I was thinking of getting Bella." I smiled at him to seal the sincerity in my voice.

"Oh, ok. Cool. Yeah, Angela is always full of great ideas." Ben said.

_You have no idea. Amazing ideas. Ideas that would make you blush Ben. I had no idea. I was now thoroughly educated on all sort of ideas though._

"Well, I better go. I'm meeting Bella." I darted past him and went out the door. I got into my car a very satisfied person. I would never look at Angela Weber the same. She was bald from the neck down. Who knew?

* * *

**A/N: As always, the link to the song that inspired this...weird little...thing is in my profile**


End file.
